Zephyr
Zephyr is a determined young Captain in charge of a fleet of Wind Warriors. He is assisted by his second-in-command Lieutenant Nimbus. Appearance Zephyr is a black and light blue air elemental with violet eyes and clouds encircling a tendril on his head. Although they are never seen in-game, he possesses legs similar to Nimbus' legs. His arms and shoulders are black as well as the spiral on his chest. A light blue tornado covers the lower half of his body in the game. Origins and History Far before humans existed, long-living creatures called elementals shaped the universe and the objects that populate it.Tornado Outbreak Comic The spacefaring air elementals were tasked with bestowing atmosphere to the planets so life could later exist on them. Zephyr belongs to a squadron of what appears to be made up of around 100 members. Before the events of the game, Zephyr is at a lower ranking and not giving orders yet; instead he is training with elite warriors Stratos and Cyclone. It is implied he used to be a regular soldier or a student. The squadron faces a monumental threat to their duty known as the Shades. He partakes in a large battle with the Shades on an infected planet and again at a dark pulsar. The game begins with Zephyr giving his first order to the squad: retrieve Omegaton's six orbs so he can return home. Zephyr must learn to master the tornado, a weather condition that is said to take thousands of years to perfect. Nimbus instructs him on how to use this power to capture Fire Flyers. It is then Zephyr's job to lead the mission. For a large portion of the story, Zephyr does not know how to use the L.O.A.D. STARR. It is not until a soldier bumps into him, causing it to fall and break, that he figures out how it works by fixing it. The game ends with Zephyr, Nimbus, and The Wind Warriors freeing all Rock and Water Elementals, and returning home to their homeworld, HarmoniaShowdown With Omegaton (Outro)The Final Ending Trivia * Zephyr's name was originally Eddie, another word to describe a gentle breeze. * Oddly, if the player views the model for Zephyr, the models is named "avatar.mb" However Nimbus's model is named "zephyr.mb" meaning at one point, Nimbus could've been a playable character. * At one point, Zephyr had to promise paid vacations to the squad to get them to do anything. This comment, and the fact that they have a homeworld, suggests being a Wind Warrior is a choice and is not the only thing air elementals do in the universe. Multiplayer In Multiplayer if the first player is removed from the game via the pause menu, there will be some major changes to the game, and or storyline. * The player will no longer be able to save their game. It's unknown why this happens,however it's most likely because of the removal of the main character * Zephyr will always appear in his default spawning position. The player won't be able to interact with him however. Gallery Zep0001.png|Unofficial character render Zephyr-ingame.png|In-game Reference(s) Category:Characters